Electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and computers.
Such electronic devices are often able to store and display various types of information. In some situations, protection of the information stored and displayed on the device is desirable to inhibit others from accessing the information. For example, when sending information from the electronic device to an intended recipient's electronic device, it may be desirable to limit access to the information to only the intended recipient. Encryption of sensitive data may be utilized to protect sensitive data from being accessed by someone other than those intended to have access to the information.
Improvements in protection of such information are desirable.